YuGiOh 5D's: Dancing for a Miracle
by Pookles
Summary: Yusei and Aki enter a dancing competition behind their friend's backs, but after they hear from Tea about the results more than one secret comes out. Read and review!


Starry: I'm back with a story about dancing!

Aki: Wait a minute…am I dancing with Yusei?

Starry: Read and find out!

Aki: *Sighs* Starry doesn't own Yu Gi Oh 5ds

**Aki's POV**

I'm sitting in my living room with my friends, trying to hear what Tea is telling me about the results of the Neo Domino City Dance Competition. Yusei and I had entered and I thought we did pretty well, dancing as a 'couple' as I secretly liked to call it. I put my phone on speaker.

"You guys won!" Tea exclaims through the phone.

My face suddenly lights up as Yusei and I hug. Yusei and I have liked each other for a very long time now. I've always tried to express my feelings towards him through singing, but I've realized that we need more physical contact with each other, and I think it's working because we've hugged and held hands quite a few times since we started practicing.

"What did you guys win?" Jack puts in with his usual annoying tone.

I glare at him with triumph in my eyes.

"A dancing competition," I reply rather smugly.

"Dancing?!" The twins Luna and Leo exclaim.

"Yep, and the best part was the dancing itself," Yusei replies with a meaningful glance at me and that melt-my-heart smile.

He is sitting right next to me on the couch I feel his arm find it's way around my waist.

"Who knew Yusei could dance?" Crow puts in.

"None of did, until he asked me to be his partner," I say with a half glance towards the man who'd stolen my heart.

"Yep, then I showed her how to tango," He teases.

"Show off…" I mutter pretending to be not impressed.

We start laughing.

"Did you like the tango Aki?" Crow asks mischief clearly showing in his voice.

"If you mean by that Yusei having his arms around me the whole time, then yes," I say without looking at Yusei.

I feel Yusei's arm tighten around my waist.

"Don't get any ideas Crow," Yusei warns as he stands up.

"So what if I wanna dance with Aki?" Crow fights back standing up as well.

I stand up between them and hold them apart.

"Guys stop it right this second!" I shout glaring at both of them.

They calm down and sit down under my obviously pissed gaze, and then my cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Aki? It's Tea."

"Hey Tea what's up?" I say as I walk into the kitchen away from my bickering friends.

"I just made out with Seto!"

"You what?!" I shout louder than preferred.

"I, made out with, Seto!"

"No don't say it again! I thought you liked my brother?"

"I do, but Seto was so down and I wanted to cheer him up so I kissed him."

"And I thought I was crazy…" I mutter away from the phone.

"I heard that!"

"Kay' bye Tea."

"I hate you."

"I love you too!"

I hang up the phone and walk out to sit back down next to Yusei.

"I still can't believe we won," I say my eyes wide staring at the ground.

At that moment I realized what I was wearing. Apparently I'm wearing a violet red tank top with spaghetti straps, black and white plaid pj pants and my tan fuzzy-on-the-inside slippers, you know like the ones girls at schools that don't wear uniforms wear.

"Wow, I'm a mess," I say looking up from my fashion disaster that was myself.

Later that day Yusei and I are in my studio working on our routine for the regional competition. We've been using the song Do You Remember that Yusei had written very recently. Our routine is a mixture of tango, rumba and freestyle. At the end, usually when you tango with somebody they spin you out of their arms then pull you back and wrap you up in your own with your back to your partner, however me and Yusei hold opposite hands and when he pulls me towards him I'm facing him. We hold that position as the song ends. The others come into the studio.

"That was awesome!" Leo shouts.

"That was romantic," Luna says pretending to swoon as me and Yusei untangle ourselves.

"That was something that if anybody else tried it they would need harnesses," Jack says finally impressed with something that I can do.

"That was too awesome for words!" Crow shouts louder than Leo.

I walk out of the studio to give Yusei some time to vent to our friends about our routine. I walk up to my room and change from my practice outfit to some of my regular clothes. I look into the mirror to see me wearing the same red tank top with a red and black trimmed mini skirt.

"Aki? Can me and Leo come in?" I hear Luna ask from behind my door.

"Sure, but my room is messy!" I call to them as they open the door.

For some reason I was sitting facing the wall.

"Aki? Are you gonna turn around?" Leo asks not sure of what to do.

"Fine…only because you asked so nicely."

I lean backward until my back is against my bed and my head is hanging over the side.

"So this is what it's like to be short…" I say staring at Leo.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Leo shouts.

Luna and I start cracking up and eventually Leo does too. I'm laughing so hard that only moments later I fall off my bed going head first to the floor and I create a loud thump. We just keep on laughing. I've now rolled onto my back and the three of us are still laughing our heads off.

"That was even funnier than calling me short!" Leo manages to get out through his laughter.

Soon we hear footsteps running up the stairs and soon Yusei, Jack, and Crow appear in the doorway.

"What happened?!" Crow asks confused by our laughter.

Luna, Leo and I all look at each other than at the guy's hysterical faces and burst out laughing again.

"What are we missing?" Jack asks stupidly.

We keep on laughing at Jack's tone and their faces which have not changed expressions.

"Aki, why are you on the floor?" Yusei asks rather amused than worried.

I try to calm myself down enough to speak.

"Okay, so Luna and Leo came into my room and I leaned backwards on my bed till my head was hanging off right? So I say 'so this is what its like to be short' so then Leo shouts that he's not short so Luna and I start laughing our heads off Leo eventually joined in and then I fell off my bed so we kept laughing. The next bout of laughter came from your faces then Jack's tone and that's how we got here," I say trying to suppress my laughter.

I stand up and grab my beach bag off my chair and pack my bathing suit and an extra change of clothes into it and walk out the door.

"Aki! Where are you going?" Yusei calls after me.

I turn to face him, "I need to relax at my beach house, wanna come?"

They nod to me and rush to their homes to pack, as soon as they were all back I hopped on my runner without putting on my riding suit. Luna and Leo got on their duel boards and the guys got on their runners and we all rode to my beach house. We get there, dismount our vehicles and walk inside.

"Nice place," Jack says forgetting he was here before.

"You guys know where the rooms are so go get yourselves situated," I say starting up the stairs to my room.

Yusei nods to me and they go to their rooms. I proceed up the stairs to my room and change into my bathing suit. I run down the stairs and outside to see everybody in the water except Yusei. I run down the path and straight off the dock into the water with everybody else.

"Come on chicken! We're going to rock without you!" I call to Yusei who is still standing proudly on the dock.

He smiles and jumps in soaking me and we all swim out to the rock. Molly (who I've nicknamed Raven because she likes Crow) and Carly meet us out at the rocks. We separate to our hiding places. Mine being the cave where I'd been right before we'd taken down my dad Kalona and where'd I'd made out with Yusei for the first time.

'_Something tells me this time will be different' _I think as I place my self against the wall.

Yusei swims in, closes his eyes and instantly pulls me out of the shadows towards him.

"Round two?" he says with a seducing tone.

"Please," I say not taking my eyes off him.

In seconds I am sandwiched against the wall and Yusei. He leans into me and kisses me. my mouth parts slightly to let his tongue into my mouth. His hands begin to drop below my waist. I start blushing slightly. His hands pause while on my butt, and one continues down my thigh and caresses it for a little bit.

"Yusei…" I manage to say after him pulling away from our kiss, breathing heavily.

I let my head hit the wall and his hand on my thigh moves a bit further up my thigh and caresses more. I moan in pleasure knowing that he really loves me to go this far. His other hand drops down to do the same. He leans in to me pressing me more against the wall and starts tracing my jawbone with his lips. His hand that had been on my thigh for a while now, pulls my leg up and around his legs, as his mouth begins descending down my neck. Once again I start moaning as his other hand pulls my other leg around his legs. I pull his head back up to mine where I force him to kiss me again. The French Kiss never fails to amaze me as his fingers play with the waistband on my bikini. I feel my face grow hot as his lips pull away from mine and continue down my neck to my collarbone. His chest pressed firmly against mine I didn't want him to stop, yet I knew it was wrong for right now anyways.

"Aki, I love you…" he says letting his voice trail off.

"Haven't we already been through this?" I say smirking.

"Maybe…but you know how I like some things to repeat."

"That I do. Wow…" I say staring into his eyes.

"Wow what?"

"That dancing has brought us this far…"

"Dancing is a powerful force just as is love."

"That it is…" I say letting my voice drift off as we kiss again.

The End.

**Starry: That was probably one of the most romantic things I've ever written.**

**Aki: Dang, have you been reading my diary?**

**Starry: Oh crap… well bye!**

**Aki: I'M GONNA GET YOU!**


End file.
